On Vacation
by everfaraway
Summary: Follow up to Things Just Got Interesting. Pairings inside. The team goes back to Hawaii. Sigma 6


On Vacation

Author: This is a little something I wrote sorta as a break from all the action of my other stories. KxJ. I only own Bullseye, Grey & Iron Claw.

"Jeez. It feels so good to be back in Hawaii." Bullseye said, setting her shades on her hair and staring out at the ocean.

"This time you don't get to jump out of anything." Jynx told her.

"I don't have any plans for something like that this time." she said, with a laugh.

"That's what parachutes are for." Hi-Tech hissed into her ear. She gave him a shove and he stumbled off the small rock wall on the beach below. He sat up, shook sand out of his hair and glared at her. With an evil grin, he scrambled back up towards the wall. Scarlett stepped back as he grabbed Selen and pulled her towards the edge. Grey, Jynx and Komakura grabbed her hand and pulled both her and Hi-Tech back onto the wall. They collasped on the rock in a mass of bodies.

"Whoever's on my leg, get off!" Bullseye snapped. All four moved to allow her to get up. She stumbled as she did, wincing in pain. It had barely been a week since a Cobra Troop shot her leg and although the wound wasn't major, it was taking it's time to heal. Long Range set a hand on his daughter's shoulder to steady her. She forced a small smile to reassure him that she was okay.

A few minutes later, they all set their bags down. "I'm gonna go change." Jynx told them.

"Me too." Bullseye said.

"You're wearing a bathing suit with your leg like it is?" Scarlett asked they walked off. Storm Shadow, Snake Eyes and Long Range stretched out their towels side by side.

"So this is Hawaii." Storm Shadow said.

"Did you get time to see the sights hombre, last time...?" Long Range asked, letting the question trail.

"No we weren't allowed to see the sights anywhere we went." he whispered. His brother set a hand on his shoulder. They all heard wolf-whistles as the girls came back. They each had on an one piece: Jynx's was dark blue, Scarlett: emerald green and Bullseye: black and red. Bulleye wore a long red wrap around skirt, that hid the wound on her leg. Grey's eye went wide, so did Komakura and Hi-Tech's. Iron Claw came over and whimpered.

"You're a spoiled wolf, acting like a dog all the time." Jynx told him.

"I think he's trying to tell us that we look nice right boy." Selen said. He barked and licked each of their faces.

"Wow. They look amazing." Hi-Tech said. Grey and Komakura nodded in agreement.

"How come th' wo'f gets the g'rls?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"Because he is a wolf and not a dog like you Tunnel Rat." Spirit said as he sat down.

"I'm a rat, not a dog!" he shot back. Billy swooped down and started pecking his head. "Owwww!" he howled, batting at the falcon.

"My point proven." he muttered.

"Spirit, call him off please." Scarlett called. Billy heard and flew off to hunt for his lunch. Jynx went to sit beside Komakura. Scarlett passed them by to sit with Hi-Tech and Duke. Bullseye sat between Long Range and Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow was on his brother's other side.

"How's your leg?" he asked.

"Better than it was earlier." she said. The beach was almost empty except for them & a few other people. Spirit, Grey Wolf and Iron Claw went to find their own place. Selen leaned againest her father's shoulder, content by the trio of men who adored her.

A bit later she woke up to somebody shaking her. "Me and Scarlett are going for a walk, come on." Jynx said.

"It kills my leg to walk a long ways." she muttered.

"Come on Selen. It'll be short." Scarlett promised.

"Okay, I'll come." she told them. The girls pulled her to her feet and let her put her sandels on. Long Range broke surface as they came by, surprising them all. "What are you doing dad?" Selen asked.

"Snorkeling. Snake Eyes asked me to come with him and Storm Shadow." he said.

"Find any buried treasure?" Jynx teased.

"Yes, plenty. All in the form of reefs and fish." Storm Shadow joked.

"Add a not so happy jellyfish to that list." Snake Eyes told them.

"Did you get stung?" Selen asked.

"I'm not sure." he said. Storm Shadow and Long Range came out of the water to sit by him.

A minute or two later, they saw a large red welt on his upper arm that hadn't been there prior. "You really should go to the first aid building up the boardwalk." Scarlett told him.

"What happened?" Duke asked, walking up.

"Snake Eyes was stung by a jellyfish." Storm Shadow said. He cringed when he saw the welt and offered to take him to the first aid building.

"We'll tell the rest of the team." Jynx offered.

"Best to get word out all over." Snake Eyes said. Bullseye cringed and shifted her weight to her uninjuried leg.

"Alright?" Long Range asked her.

"My leg's hurting again." she muttered.

"You go sit back down and we can go start word around." Scarlett told her.

"Okay." she said before limping back to the umbrella. Long Range returned shortly, stretching out on his stomach beside her.

That night, they all sat side by side around a large fire. It leaped high into the air, burning blue green from the salt left over on the driftwood they had used. "I got one that tops everybodys. One day for April Fools, the principal at my high school got some friend of his who looked like Arnold Swarzanager to come and visit the campus. And this guy did such a good inpersonation of his voice that everyone thought it was him. So only when all the students and teachers were gathered in the assembly hall at the end of the day, did they shout April Fools. And nobody believed that it was an April Fool's joke." Hi-Tech told them.

"I give it Five Stars because that's the best April Fool's joke I've ever heard." Jynx said as Scarlett giggled next to her.

"You're supposed to roast, not catch fire!" They all looked up to see Long Range trying to blow out his burning marshmellows.

"He is able to shoot a power stone out of a Cobra ship that in the air from over a mile away, but he can not roast a marshmellow." Spirit muttered as the marksman gave up.

"Here." Selen said, offering one of her own to him. He pulled it off the stick and ate it as she made a S'more.

Author: Hehe, Long Range can't roast marshmellows. I couldn't resist sorry. R&R.

L.R.: Don't rub it in chica.


End file.
